The monster
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Le remord n'appartient pas aux monstres...


_The Monster..._

Les grands couloirs sombres ne semblaient pas prendre fin, ma robe frôlait le sol dans un froissement sourd se répercutant dans mes oreilles ou mon sang palpitait déjà.

Il était revenue saint et sauf, mon prince était revenue, il était là tout près de moi...

J'accélérai encore, priant pour que mes escarpins ne se prennent dans la dentelles volumineuse.

Je finis par entrevoir la porte que je cherchais depuis déjà pas mal de temps dans ce labyrinthe de pierre.

Mon cœur rata un battement au moment propice ou j'ouvris celle-ci à la volé, il se tenait là, me tournant le dos, sa longue chevelure ondulé s éparpillé sur ses épaule large, sa tête semblait tourné vers le bas, regardant le trône d'or orné de velours...

Avant de prendre la parole, je décidais d'attendre que ma respiration saccadé par ma course s'apaise légèrement.

« Mon amour ? »

Je le vis tressaillir. Au fil de mes pas il semblait se braquet de plus en plus, en arrivant à proximité de son corps il ne scia point, pourquoi était-il aussi froid ?

« Lucius ? »

Toujours rien...j'accrochais mais doigts au velours de sa cape m'imprégnant du velouté du tissus sous mais mains, je les glissais peu à peu vers son buste ou je rencontré un tissu rigide, sa chemise, je les abaissais encore glissant mais doigts délicatement vers son bassin un son roc sortie de sa bouche...un grognement, j'encerclais alors fortement sa taille enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux.

« Parle-moi... » Je remarquais alors que ma voix se faisait chevrotantes, je n'avais même pas remarquais que je pleurer.

Il était toujours aussi silencieux, mais je le vis esquissais un geste vers moi, il se tourna doucement dénouant mes bras de sa taille.

Son regard resté rivé au sol, les mains plaquaient contre ses flancs.

« Lucius regarde-moi ... » Sa main droite se déporta vers moi, mais recula à l' instant où sa peau opaline allez rentrer en contact avec la mienne. Un élan de fureur s'empara de moi, et dans un soubresaut j hurlée à plein poumons :

« REGARDE-MOI ! »

Il le leva enfin...Et ce que j'y vis, m'horrifia, mon élan soudain de colère s'évanouie aussi vite qu'il était apparue... il n'exprimait plus rien, son regard n'était plus que deux flaques d'encre.

Les larmes reprirent leurs trajet le long de mes joues endolories par le sel déposaient par les précédentes.

« Lu... »

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible Antanasia... »

« Lucius tu... »

C'est points se serrèrent sous l'anticipation de sa révélation, ou était ce de la colère une colère qui le rongeais de l'intérieur...

« Mon amour, cela ne doit pas être si... »

« J'AI TUAI UN ENFANT NON DE DIEU ANTANASIA UN ENFANT, JE SUIS UN MONSTRE »

Le temps sembla se suspendre autour de nous, mais yeux s'agrandir sous le choc alors que toutes humidités les avaient quittés.

Il s'effondra sur le siège royal orné de rose en feuille d'or s'entortillant sur les accoudoirs du trône de même matière contrastant avec le velours sang et sa cape obscure.

Il enfuit sa tête dans ses main alors que je rester la statique sans même laisser un souffle sortir de ma bouche.

« Il était sur le champs de bataille...camps ennemies...interposé...pas pu... » Il n'arrivait plus a formé une phrases cohérente, c'était la première fois que mon mari laissait tomber toutes ses barrières les unes après les autres, si Lucius Vladescu perdait son sang-froid...alors que devenais-je moi ?

Il prit une grande goulée d'aire avant de reprendre la parole alors que j'apercevais sais yeux s'humidifier...

« Je n'ai pas pu l'évité...j'ai sentis la lame rentrée dans ses chaires...Bon sang Antanasia j'ai tué un enfant, je ne vaux pas mieux que Vasile...J'ai étais élevé selon ses meurs, je suis un monstre Antanasia rien qu'un monstre, je n'ai pensé cas son sang, quand sa tête à heurté le sol.. »

Ma main vint rejoindre sa joue ou coulé une seul et ultime Larmes, il leva ses prunelles et les encra dans les miennes maintenant un seul sentiment y régné en maitre sur son âme endolorie...Le remord...

Je soulevais ma robe jusqu'à mis cuisses et me positionner sur ses genoux, il parut surpris mais ne me repoussa pas, je posais mon front contre le sien, et me mis à caressais son visage du bout des doigt, je les laissais glissaient sur ses pommettes puis dérivé sur son menton légèrement râpeux cause de nom rasages depuis surement quelques jours, il ferma les yeux et je posais alors un légers baiser sur chacune de ses paupières avant de descendre vers son nez aspirant légèrement le bout avec mes lèvres il esquissa un sourire, enfin..

« Que fait tu Anta... »

Je lui coupé la parole en posant mon index sur ses lèvres froides que je rêvais d'embrasser...

« Chuttt...et détend toi...oublie tout, oublie l'avenir juste cette nuit... » Je me mis à rire en me rappelant la dernière fois où j'avais prononcé cette phrase.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je vue dans ses iris, qu'il repensait à ce moment si également...La froideur avais laissais place a l'amour et la passion...

Je repris mon trajet sur son visage, en évitant toujours avec le plus grand soin, malgré mon envies presque insoutenable tellement elle était tortueuse, sa bouche Ô plus grande des tentations pour une femme...

Il gémit de frustration et un sourire se colla sur mes lèvres, mais je déchanté bien vite quand il encercla mon visage de sa main puissante et plaqua ses lèvres hardiment contre les miennes impatientes et brulante de péché a son égard.

J'emprisonnais ses larges épaules entre mes mains, enfonçant mes ongles puissamment dans sa chaire ayant déchirais le tissus blanc en lin.

Il fit descendre ses mains le long de mon corps toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses, alors que ses lèvres rejoignirent mon coups, et des sons de volupté finirent par sortir de ma bouche alors que ses mains exercé une légère rotation sur mes cuisses.

« Puis je amour ? »Murmura-t-il alors qu'il léchait ma jugulaire un son plus puissants que les autres sortit de ma bouche, et un rictus se déposa sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais prendre sa pour un oui... »

Il la reffrola mais cette fois à l'aide de ses crocs pendant un moment alors que je le supplié de les plantés au plus profond de mon être.

Il joua avec moi un certain temps et me mordit au moment je mis attendant le moins, un long râles sortit du plus profond de ma gorges alors que mes crocs se libéré de leur antre.

Il posa alors sa longue main sur ma bouche, étouffant mes cris devenant de plus en plus bruyant.

Ses croc quittèrent mes veines, et je geins de déception, il se mit à rire, que c'était bon de retrouvais l'homme dont j'étais tombé follement amoureuse...

« Amour, serais tu impatiente, voudrais tu que je reprends ou j'en étais précédemment ? » dit-il en glissant ses doigts sur la plaie, je secouais la tête frénétiquement.

Son sourire ne quitter pas ses lèvres...

« Alors essaye de ne pas être trop bruyante _draga mea.., _tu ne voudrais pas alarmer tout le château n'est-ce pas Antanasia ?_ »_dit-il en repartant vers mon cou.

Le roumain sur sa langue sonnais toujours aussi exotique.

Il nous replongea tous deux dans l'abysse du plaisir qu'était se partage entre un homme et une femme vampire.

Quand il eut finis, épuisé, je m'effondrais sur son torse et m'agrippais violemment à celui-ci.

Lui embrassa mes cheveux les reniflant délicatement et emprisonna ma taille de ses bras a la musculature finement taillé...

« Oh mon amour.. »Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Le soleil c'était couché sur les Carpates nous laissant dans l'ambiance mystiques que créais les bougies disposais sur plusieurs coin de la pièce aux briques sombres...

Je me lovais d'autant plus contre son torse, alors qu'il posait sa tête contre le dossier en or massif.

« Amour je n'arriverais jamais a oublié...je suis un.. »

« NE REPRENONCE PLUS JAMAIS C EST MOTS LUCIUS ! »

IL sembla surpris alors que je m'étais décollais de sa poitrines comme une furie.

« Tu ne seras jamais un monstre jamais, tu entends tu es le plus parfait des hommes sur cette terres Lucius, tu ne pouvais l'évité ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Le monstre ce n'est pas toi mais l'homme qui la envoyer sur cette scène macabres. Ne tant veut pas je tant pris, si tu restes dans cette esprits qu'a deviendras-t-il de nos futures enfants... et... »

Il positionna son visage face au mien et je vis que son regard avais encore changé il reflétait de l'admiration...

« Je. Je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais Lucius, mais essaye pour toi...pour moi ou pour ceux qui naitrons de nôtre amour... »

Il ne dit toujours rien mais posa sais lèvres sur ma bouche délicatement, amoureusement...

« Que ferais-je sans toi Antanasia.. »

IL positionna son menton sur mon crane, et nous restions un long moment dans cette position nous souciant peut de l'heure s'écoulant... nous évitions se sujet à présent et cela était beaucoup mieux ainsi...

Il devait s'être passais plusieurs heures dans le silence et notre étreinte quand soudain il vint rencontrer mon regard un sourire espiègle collé au visage...

« Tu comptes donc me donnais des enfants prochainement...Amour? »

Je sentis mes joues s empourprés, et il se mit à rire fortement, je finis par le rejoindre, heureuses de voir qu'il faisait du mieux pour avançais et surmontais cette éprouvante épreuve...

_Quand tu auras besoins de moi Mon amour...Je serais toujours là pour t'embrasser, pour t'aimais jusqu'à ce que ton désespoir, se dissipes au moins quelques peut..._


End file.
